howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/How Fast is Sonic? Classic Sonic's Finale (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Conitnued from the last blog. This one is gonna finish off the series, measuring Classic Sonic's speed in his 6 remaining games. ---- Sonic Blast Sonic blast spin dash.gif Sonic blast run.gif Sonic blast spin dash speed.png Sonic blast run speed.png Sonic blast ball size.png Sonic's ball form is 0.666 m in diameter, his run speed is 4.6 m/s, and his Spin Dash speed is 4.88 m/s. ---- Sonic the Fighters Sonic the fighters spin dash.gif Sonic the fighters ball size.png Sonic distance.png Due to the way the camera moves in this game, motion tracking Sonic seems to be impossible. However, I can measure an approximate of the distance he crosses and get an estimate of his speed from there. Frame by frame, it takes Sonic 0.25 s to cross this 2.57 m distance, for a Spin Dash speed of 10.3 m/s. In addition, his ball form has a diameter of 0.667 m. ---- Sonic R Sonic r running.gif Sonic r ball size.png Unfortunately, this game's speed will have to be estimated. Judging by Sonic's size in comparison to the finish line, it appears to be around 1~ m thick. It takes Sonic 0.1 s to cross it when he's at speed, meaning he's moving more or less 10 m/s in game. His ball form is also 0.777 m in diameter. ---- Sonic 3D Blast Sonic 3d blast spin dash.gif Sonic 3d blast run.gif This is where all those ball form diameter measurements come in. The remaining games are played at an angle, and as such can't have distances measured through anything other than Sonic's ball form. Averaging out all our results for Classic Sonic's size in the form gives us a ball diameter of 0.612 m, which we'll be using as our reference point for these last few games. Each tile in Sonic 3D is twice as big as Sonic's ball form, making them 1.22 m across. It takes him around 0.15 s to cross one while running, and about 0.06 s to cross one while Spin Dashing, giving him a speed of 8.13 m/s and 20.3 m/s respectively. ---- SegaSonic the Hedgehog Segasonic the hedgehog run.gif This is going to be measured the same as above. Each tile, lengthwise, seems to be about twice the diameter of Sonic's ball form, making them again 1.22 m across. It takes Sonic 0.13 s to cross one, giving him a speed of 9.38 m/s while running. ---- Sonic Labyrinth Sonic labyrinth spin dash.gif Sonic labyrinth spin dash speed.png And that's all there is to it. Sonic's Spin Dash speed is 18.3 m/s. We've now calculated Classic Sonic's speed in every one of his appearances. ---- Results Sonic Blast *Ball Height - 0.666 m *Run Speed - 4.6 m/s *Spin Dash Speed - 4.88 m/s Sonic the Fighters *Ball Height - 0.667 m *Spin Dash Speed - 10.3 m/s Sonic R *Ball Height - 0.777 m *Run Speed - 10~ m/s Sonic 3D Blast *Run Speed - 8.13 m/s *Spin Dash Speed - 20.3 m/s SegaSonic the Hedgehog *Run Speed - 9.38 m/s Sonic Labyrinth *Spin Dash Speed - 18.3 m/s Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation Category:How Fast is Sonic?